


Houseguest

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Yuri moves in.
Relationships: Lilia Baranovskaya & Yakov Feltsman, Lilia Baranovskaya & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



Lilia had been accustomed to living alone. If anyone had asked her, she would have told them she preferred it, and meant it.

So she had braced herself when Yuri Plisetsky moved in. He was a teenager, after all, which meant he was moody, and Yakov had told her he was moodier than most. He had a cat, and a long-haired one at that, which meant it would shed constantly. But she knew how to make an artist out of him, and the easiest way to do that was to have both he and Yakov under her roof.

Yuri had moved in with several battered leopard-print suitcases, a few cardboard boxes, two cat beds, a scratching post, a litter box, and a bag filled with cat toys. The cat, Potya, was in a plastic carrier. Yuri had set his jaw as Lilia explained the house rules, but he hadn't complained.

The first afternoon, he'd cooked himself lunch.

"I didn't get to use a kitchen in the dorms," he explained, when Lilia came in to see what the banging noises were about. Potya danced around his ankles, looking for a treat, without success. "It's okay, right? I'll wash the dishes."

"And put everything away," she added. "Carefully."

"Yeah," he said, eyeing her enameled Dutch oven. "Of course."

He didn't always wash all the dishes, and he didn't always put everything away, but he was a surprisingly good cook, and he often cooked extra portions for leftovers, or for Yakov and Lilia to try. "Grandpa taught me to cook," he said. "He always said you needed to know how to do things for yourself."

"Your grandfather was entirely correct," Lilia said. "You have homework, don't you?"

Yuri shrugged. 'I can--"

"Go finish it," she said. "Yakov and I will do the dishes."

"...okay," he said. "Thanks."

"You're softening up," Yakov said. He was diplomatic enough not to mention that he'd seen her scratching Potya under the chin the night before, but she knew he was thinking about it.

She pulled on her rubber gloves. "I don't remember any skaters cooking for us before," she said. 

"Well, that's fair enough."

"What's his grandfather like?"

Yakov considered. "I haven't met him many times. But he's kind. Just as devoted to Yuri as Yuri is to him."

"His parents?" He never spoke about anyone but his grandfather.

"I don't know if he knows his father. His mother is...not often available."

She waited him out, looking at the dishes rather than at him.

"I don't know," he said. "Alcohol, I think. But I'm not sure."

She handed him the platter to dry. "He's doing better, isn't he?"

"You're good for him," he said. "I knew I should call you."

"Thank you," she said. "He is...surprising, isn't he?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes he's very predictable."

"Reminds me a little of Vitya at that age." Both stubborn, both gifted, both struggling with their own burdens and the weight of expectations they pretended not to notice.

"Me too," Yakov said. "Very different, in many ways, but--" He nodded.

"I'm glad you called me, Yakov."

"Good," Yakov said. "So am I."


End file.
